Amigo Secreto
by Adattare
Summary: Original de Sylvia Day e adaptado por JehSanti "... quando tocou a campainha e Sasuke a atendeu usando apenas um gorro de Papai Noel e um avental com a inscrição "Dê um beijo no cozinheiro", ela largou a bolsa com sua troca de roupa no chão e pulou em cima dele." (SasuSaku) (Conteúdo MUITO maduro) (Universo Natural)
1. Capítulo Um

**Capítulo Um**

 _Original de Sylvia Day e adaptado por JehSanti_

 _Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura_

 _Classificação M (sério, é BEM obsceno, estejam avisadas)_

 _Boa leitura!_

 **xxx**

Uchiha Sasuke, o homem mais lindo do planeta, estava completamente sem roupa, com apenas um laço cobrindo seu pau.

Sakura ficou boquiaberta. E não apenas isso, com o queixo caído mesmo, e com os olhos arregalados. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela removeu o laço de fita vermelha e ficou babando ao ver o que ele escondia. Ai. Meu. Deus.

"Minha nossa, Sakura" subitamente de volta ao ambiente festivo da sala de reuniões do escritório do Hokage, envolvido pelo som de Itsuki Hiroshi entoando canções natalinas. "Não é possível que o seu presente de amigo secreto seja tão ruim assim. Deixa eu ver." Ela estendeu a mão, mostrando as longas unhas postiças com desenhinhos de bonecos de neve.

Segurando a caixa embalada em papel metalizado junto ao peito, Sakura entregou o vale-presente do restaurante, que estava por cima da foto — aquela com o lacinho estrategicamente colado para impedir que ela tivesse uma visão completa.

"Aaaahh, que legal. Eu adoro o Takazawa." A boca pintada de vermelho de Ino se curvou em um sorriso. "Eu quero ir com você. Os caras com quem eu costumo sair são sovinas demais para me levar lá."

"Hã..." Sakura virou a cabeça à procura do homem nu de seus sonhos. Obviamente, Sasuke não estava sem roupa naquele momento. Não em plena festa de Natal reservada para a equipe e os amigos mais próximos do Kage de Konoha. Ele estava vestido com sua belíssima calça azul-marinho feita sob medida, uma camisa imaculadamente branca e um colete cinza. O fato de ele usar aquele colete era mais um motivo de admiração para ela. De alguma forma, a elegância daquelas roupas acentuava ainda mais o apelo rústico e másculo de seu corpo. Ele era solteiro e maravilhoso e, como todos os homens com essas características, tinha um estilo de vida que colaborava com a manutenção de sua boa forma.

Era o tipo de cara por quem as mulheres caíam de quatro. Ela, porém, procurava evitá-lo como o diabo foge da cruz. Já havia aprendido aquela lição muito bem da primeira vez.

Sakura ficou sem fôlego.

Ele estava parado junto à porta.

Com sua altura imponente e seus ombros largos, apoiado contra o batente da porta em uma pose casual, era impossível não notá-lo. Seus cabelos pretos brilhavam sob as luzes de Natal. Ele estava olhando para ela com um sorrisinho malicioso.

E ainda deu uma piscadinha.

Foi quando ela percebeu o que estava acontecendo, e levou um tremendo susto.

De alguma forma, ele havia tido acesso a sua lista de desejos. Aquela com suas fantasias. Sua estúpida e inofensiva lista de desejos safadinhos.

Ai. Meu. Deus.

Sasuke percebeu o exato momento em que Sakura se deu conta do que estava acontecendo. Ela ficou toda vermelha, desde o rosto até o colo, exposto pela gola em V da blusa de seda que vestia.

Finalmente! Depois de quase um ano de paqueras à distância que renderam no máximo algumas ereções em momentos impróprios, ele ganharia o que realmente queria como presente de Natal: a oportunidade de provar que era o homem perfeito para ela. Sasuke bem que gostaria de dizer que (re) conquistou Sakura usando apenas seu charme, mas não era bem assim. Foi preciso que o destino entrasse em cena e fizesse com que ele sorteasse o nome dela no amigo secreto que Naruto organizara. Quando abriu o papelzinho e leu o nome Haruno Sakura, começou a rir sozinho, como um idiota.

Por mais ou menos um segundo.

Sasuke logo percebeu que precisaria encontrar um presente que, além de espetacular, ela só pudesse compartilhar com ele, e não com os outros abutres que ficavam rondando Sakura no hospital. Ele percorreu dezenas de feirinhas lotadas, navegou em milhares de sites de compras e pediu sugestões para todas as mulheres que conhecia (afinal, não sabia mexer nessas quinquilharias) — tudo sem sucesso. Elas não conseguiam entender por que ele não podia simplesmente convidar Sakura para sair em vez de bolar um plano mirabolante para mostrar que estava interessado.

A resposta era muito simples. Ele tinha uma baita fama de mulherengo.

Ela sabia disso, e por esse motivo não queria nada com ele. Portanto, chamá-la para sair não adiantaria nada. Antes, ele precisava convencê-la de que suas intenções eram sérias (dessa vez).

A resistência de Sakura não era exatamente uma experiência nova para Sasuke.

A maioria das mulheres com quem ele mantinha apenas uma relação de amizade eram aquelas que deixavam claro que estavam esperando pelo cara certo, e não topavam se divertir com qualquer um que aparecesse enquanto isso. Desde que a guerra havia terminado, Sasuke sempre foi bem-sucedido em transmitir sua imagem de solteirão e conquistador convicto. Não que ele nunca tivesse assumido um compromisso. Isso acontecia. Só não era o tipo de relacionamento destinado a durar para sempre.

Sendo assim, ele fazia de tudo para respeitar o distanciamento de Sakura, mas o desejo o estava consumindo por dentro. Ele a desejava — desejava agarrar com força aqueles cabelos róseos - agora - compridos, desejava ver aqueles olhos verdes escuros e cheios de tesão, desejava arrancar o uniforme vermelho daquele corpo curvilíneo e vê-lo nu em sua cama. Apesar de saber que aquilo provavelmente nunca iria acontecer, Sasuke não parava de fantasiar a respeito.

Sakura era maravilhosa — tinha um belo corpo e era inteligente e confiante. Conhecia bem seus pontos fortes, e sabia como explorá-los. Mas ela também era do tipo que sabia valorizar a si mesma, e queria um homem que também fizesse isso. Como foi mesmo que ela falou uma vez?

 _Um homem que está sempre com um pé lá e outro cá nunca está em lugar nenhum._

No entanto, Sasuke não fazia exatamente o tipo cafajeste. Ele cuidava muito bem das mulheres com quem se relacionava; se esforçava para saber do que elas gostavam, ou não gostavam. Não era tão difícil assim. Bastava um pouco de dedicação, e Sasuke tinha disposição de sobra para isso. Gostava de ver a surpresa no rosto delas quando ele se lembrava de seus escritores favoritos, ou de suas músicas prediletas, ou dos lugares em que preferiam ser tocadas e acariciadas. Por causa disso, ele ainda era amigo da maioria de suas ex-namoradas.

"Você não está sendo nada discreto", disse uma voz a seu lado, em tom de provocação.

Sasuke desviou o foco de sua atenção dos olhos arregalados de Sakura para a mulher que havia falado com ele.

"Pelo jeito ela gostou do presente", comentou Karin com um sorriso. "Por que eu nunca ganhei fotos suas sem roupa quando a gente namorava?"

"Você nunca pediu."

Sakura também não, pelo menos não abertamente. Aconteceu em um dia em que ele estava fazendo hora extra no hospital. Sua intenção nesse caso era dupla — ganhar algum dinheiro a mais para as festas de fim de ano e se esquecer do fato de não ter conseguido encontrar um presente capaz de esquentar as coisas entre ele e Sakura. Mas Sasuke não estava conseguindo se concentrar, e por isso começou a andar de um lado para o outro pelo espaço circular entre a mesa da recepção e os elevadores do prédio em que Sakura trabalhava.

Foi quando ele viu uma bolinha de papel deixada para trás pela equipe de limpeza da noite. Estava caída no chão, ao lado do pé de madeira polida do sofá da sala de espera. Ele a apanhou com a intenção de jogar no lixo, mas os tons de rosa e verde do papel chamaram sua atenção. Sakura estava usando um bloquinho colorido todo enfeitado naquele mês. O Natal era uma das épocas favoritas dela no ano, o que a pequena árvore montada na mesa da sua sala deixava bem claro. Ele imediatamente se deu conta de que aquele lixo festivo tinha vindo da sala dela, o que fez a bolinha de papel ganhar um novo significado.

Sentindo-se um tanto envergonhado, mas incapaz de se controlar, Sasuke desamassou o papel...

E desde aquele dia não parou mais de agradecer sua estrela da sorte.

No alto do papel listradinho, liam-se as palavras _Lista de Desejos_ , impressas em uma fonte criada para parecer uma letra de criança. Logo abaixo, havia as anotações com a letra caprichada de Sakura.

 _Mãe — máquina de fazer pão_

 _Pai — equipamento de pesca_

 _Naruto — vale-presente_

Mas ela rasurou aquela lista e começou uma nova.

 **Minha lista de Desejos (safadinhos)**

 _Uchiha Sasuke sem roupa, embrulhado apenas em um laço._

 _Sasuke me beijando até eu perder os sentidos._

 _Sasuke cozinhando pelado para mim (para eu poder ficar olhando a bunda dele)._

 _Uma chupada em Sasuke (humm)._

 _Sasuke me chupando (humm em dobro)._

 _Trepar com Sasuke até não conseguir nem andar no dia seguinte._

A surpresa provocada pela lista foi tamanha que ele caiu sentado no sofá da recepção. Sasuke percebeu que Sakura o estava enganando o tempo todo, assim como fazia quando estava diante de um interrogatório. Fingiu que não tinha o menor interesse, quando na verdade estava tão a fim quanto ele. Mulher nenhuma tem fantasias tão detalhadas com um cara se o seu desejo por ele não for para valer. Ela claramente vinha pensando nele fazia um bom tempo.

As imagens inspiradas pelas palavras dela começaram a pipocar em sua mente. Seu pau ficou duro, e ele se perguntou como faria para voltar ao escritório naquele estado, ou a sala da Quinta, três andares acima.

Mas ele não precisou se preocupar com isso por muito tempo. A lista seguinte, escrita com uma caligrafia trêmula, cortou totalmente seu barato.

 **Minha lista de desejos (comportadinhos)**

 _Parar de pensar em Uchiha Sasuke ou pedir transferência para Suna._

Nesse momento, teve consciência de duas coisas. A primeira era que, por mais que ela desejasse seu corpo, isso não significava que quisesse alguma coisa com ele. Tanto que estava disposta a pedir transferência para outra vila, que ficava em outro país.

A segunda — a ideia de não vê-la mais quase todos os dias — o atingiu como um soco no estômago, doloroso demais para um interesse meramente casual. Foi nesse instante que ele entendeu o que aquele nó no estômago significava.

Em algum momento, o desejo unicamente sexual que sentia por ela se transformou em algo mais. Talvez aquilo tenha acontecido na última missão em que trabalharam juntos, quando ele ficou impressionadíssimo com a inteligência dela. Ou então pode ter sido quando ela chorou por causa da morte de um peão inocente, e não fez nenhuma questão de esconder aquilo. Fosse como fosse, ele se sentiria muito mal caso seu passado atrapalhasse algo que ambos queriam muito.

Neste Natal, Sasuke garantiria que todos os desejos de Haruno Sakura se tornassem realidade.

 **xxx**

Assim que Sasuke se distraiu, Sakura aproveitou para ir embora da festa. Nas duas semanas seguintes, ela estaria de folga. Caso conseguisse sair do prédio sem que ninguém percebesse, escaparia ilesa daquela situação constrangedora.

Não foi à toa que ela pensou em rasgar aquele papelzinho idiota antes de jogá-lo fora. Ou então queimar. Mas ela preferiu dizer a si mesma que estava sendo paranoica. Aquela porcaria estava no lixo. Quem poderia encontrá-lo ali? Com certeza não seria Sasuke. Ele não era do tipo que ficava remexendo no lixo dos outros. Pelo menos não que ela soubesse.

Ela foi ficando irritada, e acelerou o passo até chegar à sala de conferências em tempo recorde. Era ridículo. Aquelas anotações tinham sido feitas em caráter privado, em uma reunião das mais tediosas com Tsunade e o diretor geral da Polícia de Konoha que ocupariam o hospital ocasionalmente em busca de manter a segurança do local. Ela não estava conseguindo se concentrar, já que Sasuke estava lá, na sua frente, maravilhoso como sempre. Ela se ocupou, então, de ficar observando a pequena parte do pulso dele que era visível sob as luvas — a pele branca com os pelos pretos contrastava com a vestimenta da mesma cor e o branco do punho da camisa. Aquele pedacinho mínimo de pele exposta a deixou molhadinha no meio das pernas.

Uchiha Sasuke não era um homem qualquer. Talvez fosse a beleza sedutora de seu rosto. Ou então seu corpo alto e definido. Ou quem sabe sua inteligência impressionante, e sua postura agressiva nas reuniões do conselho. Ou talvez o fato de ele trabalhar voluntariamente em um programa de auxílio para mulheres vítimas de abuso... Porra, ela não sabia por quê. Só sabia que a reputação dele entre as mulheres não era nada aconselhável, e ela já havia sofrido demais na vida.

Sakura soltou um grunhido. Aquela maldita lista deveria ser só uma espécie de purgação terapêutica. Não era para ser tomada literalmente. Mesmo assim, enquanto colocava alguns documentos na pasta, ela pegou a caixa com a foto de Sasuke, proibida para menores e guardou também.

"Feliz Natal para mim", ela disse baixinho.

"E está só começando", cochichou uma voz grave em seu ouvido. Aquele som delicioso produziu um arrepio em sua nuca, que depois foi descendo pelo corpo todo.

Abrindo a boca para protestar, ela se virou.

E logo se viu agarrada por um corpo firme como uma rocha, e beijada com vontade.

Sakura foi pega completamente de surpresa e, quando seu cérebro registrou quem estava fazendo aquilo, não quis que ele parasse. Suas mãos envolveram os ombros de Sasuke, conforme seus sentidos iam sendo invadidos pelo cheiro de macho excitado dele.

 _Uau, que delícia_. Tarado e carinhoso ao mesmo tempo. Seus lábios eram quentes, e o interior de sua boca, bem macio. Ele enfiou as mãos por dentro do casaquinho dela, puxando-a mais para perto. Quando ele desceu um pouco para apertar sua bunda, ela sentiu um calor se espalhar pela pele.

"Não", ela murmurou com a boca colada à dele.

Soltando um grunhido baixinho em resposta, Sasuke inclinou a cabeça e tornou o beijo ainda mais profundo. Ele a puxou, fazendo-a se desequilibrar e jogar seu peso sobre ele. Ele aproveitou a oportunidade para erguê-la do chão e sentá-la na mesa, encaixando o quadril no meio das coxas dela. Nesse momento, o latejar que Sakura sentia desde o momento em que ele a tocara se transformou em pontadas de dor.

"Sasuke..."

Ele apoiou a testa molhada de suor contra a dela, com a respiração ofegante junto a seus lábios inchados.

"Eu vou dar o que você queria ganhar de Natal, Sakura."

"Eu não quero você."

"Que mentira." Ele apertou um dos seios dela. Com os dedos habilidosos, localizou o mamilo pontudo, que revelava o que ela tentava esconder. Enquanto beijava sua orelha, ele murmurou: "Aposto que você está toda meladinha para mim".

"O que é isso, Sasuke?" Ela ficou toda tensa, mas não negou.

"Eu tranquei a porta..."

"Você está louco?", ela rebateu, afastando a mão dele.

Sasuke a agarrou pela cintura, puxou-a para a ponta da mesa e encostou o pau duro no sexo dela.

"Estou." Ele começou a mover os quadris, produzindo um atrito entre o clitóris dela e o tecido da roupa de ambos. Ela gemeu. "Estou louco por você, não sabia?"

"Por mim e por todas as outras."

"Não", ele rebateu, esfregando-se de novo contra ela com ainda mais vontade. "Eu _gosto_ de mulheres. Mas louco mesmo eu só estou por você."

O atrito delicioso fez o sexo dela se comprimir de vontade. Com o coração acelerado e respirando com dificuldade, ela o empurrou sem muita convicção.

"Para com isso... Não estou conseguindo nem pensar direito..."

"Você pensa demais." Ele a segurou com força e continuou esfregando o pau nela. Sakura nem se preocupou em acender a luz quando entrou, pois a luz do luar se espalhava pela sala inteira, que tinha janelas que iam do chão ao teto. Mesmo na semipenumbra, porém, os olhos dele brilhavam de desejo, fazendo com que ela sentisse um nó na garganta. Mantendo-a paradinha no lugar, ele foi passando toda a extensão de sua impressionante ereção pela abertura dela. Ele era tão maravilhoso, tão determinado, que só de vê-lo sentir prazer ela ficou à beira de um orgasmo.

"Eu quero você, Sakura. E já faz tanto tempo... E eu sei que você também me quer."

Já quase gozando, ela segurou na beirada da mesa e remexeu os quadris contra o volume imponente nas calças dele, usando-o para se masturbar. O gemido áspero de Sasuke forneceu o ímpeto para fazê-la ir em frente. Soltando um grito, ela se deixou levar pelas ondas de prazer que se espalharam pelo seu corpo, deixando-a até tonta.

"Isso mesmo", ele incentivou com a voz rouca, ampliando os movimentos dela, fazendo o momento se prolongar. "Ah, minha querida. Você é tão linda."

Ela se deixou afundar no peito dele, liberando toda a tensão. Com o rosto comprimido contra a garganta dele, ela sentia aquele cheiro masculino, que era enlouquecedor. Sakura grunhiu, desejando desaparecer do mundo. A última coisa de que o ego de Sasuke precisava era levá-la ao orgasmo sem o menor esforço.

"Você estava precisando disso fazia um tempão, não é?" Ele acariciou as costas dela com suas mãos grandes.

"Você não vai querer levar o crédito por isso?" Ela não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa.

"Eu?" Ele se curvou um pouco para trás. "Quem me dera. Esse foi por sua conta. Mas da próxima vez pode deixar comigo."

Ela deixou escapar uma risada contra sua vontade, e escondeu o rosto no ombro dele para disfarçar. Ele era charmoso, isso não havia como negar.

"Não vai ter próxima vez."

O abraço dele era tão forte que estava perto de esmagá-la.

"Até parece. Você quase me enganou. Se eu não tivesse visto aquela lista de desejos, até poderia achar que você não gostava mais de mim."

"Não é uma questão de gostar ou não gostar, Sasuke. Acho até que você se tornou um cara legal, mas..."

"Você precisa de alguém para um compromisso mais sério."

"Na verdade, o que eu mais preciso é ficar sozinha."

"Eu aceito um compromisso mais sério." Ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos e acariciou as bochechas com o polegar. "Não vejo por que não. Mas isso nós só vamos descobrir se você me der uma chance."

"Por quê?" Ela o empurrou para afastá-lo. "Porque sentimos tesão um pelo outro? Isso não é suficiente para manter um relacionamento, e eu não quero ser uma espécie de experimento monogâmico para você."

"Olha ela aí de novo", ele disse baixinho, dando um passo atrás para que ela pudesse descer da mesa. "A mulher que finge não gostar de mim, ao contrário da verdadeira Sakura."

Ela fez uma careta. A verdadeira Sakura já havia aprendido a abrir mão de algumas coisas que desejava. Era um sacrifício que ela estava mais do que disposta a fazer.

"Assunto encerrado, então?"

"De jeito nenhum. Não estamos nem perto disso." Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos grossos e brilhantes.

Ela se arrependeu de não tê-los agarrado quando teve a chance.

"Você não gozou, mas eu não sinto nenhum peso na consciência por isso. Você pode sair com qualquer uma das mulheres que estão lá na sala de reuniões."

"Vai se foder, Sakura", ele respondeu, irritado. "Nós não estamos falando só de trepar, e você sabe disso."

Ela soltou um risinho de deboche.

"Claro que estamos."

Ele se endireitou de repente, com um brilho ameaçador no olhar.

"Eu só preciso de dois dias para cumprir os itens da sua lista. Depois que você realizar suas fantasias, que aliás são as minhas também, nós podemos voltar à relação de sempre. Mas sem toda essa tensão sexual."

"Isso não vai dar certo", ela falou, e sentiu um frio na barriga só de pensar.

"Se não der, você pede transferência, como queria. Mas pelo menos vamos ter feito um sexo gostoso e selvagem antes de você ir. Já que é disso que estamos falando, então vamos fazer."

 _Ah, ele sabia muito bem como colocar seus argumentos_. E sabia que a palavra "selvagem" seria decisiva para ela. Dava pra ver nos olhos dele.

"Em um hotel?", ela sugeriu, resignada. Quando não havia mais argumentos, o que mais uma mulher poderia fazer?

Pelo menos foi isso o que sua inner sugeriu.

"Na minha casa", ele respondeu, tentando disfarçar a alegria da conquista. "Lá eu tenho tudo de que preciso para cozinhar..." Ele abriu um sorriso encantador. "Pelado."

"Ai, Deus..." Ela estava toda vermelha, dava para sentir. O fato de ele conhecer seus desejos secretos era embaraçoso demais. E um tremendo estímulo também, pelo perigo que representava. Ela teria que conseguir separar as duas coisas — o ninja que admirava do bon vivant com quem queria trepar.

"Vamos simplificar as coisas." Ele enfiou a mão no bolso, tirou um papel lá de dentro e pôs na mão dela, aproveitando para beijá-la de leve nos lábios. "Não. Você foi uma boa menina, e merece que seus desejos sejam realizados." Ele a beijou de novo. Era impossível fugir do fato de que ele era protagonista de seus sonhos sexuais. "Vamos lá, Sakura. Colabora. Vai ser divertido."

Divertido... Caras como Sasuke eram sempre garantia de diversão.

"Este é o endereço do meu apartamento. Espero você lá."

 **xxx**

Quando chegou ao apartamento de Sasuke, Sakura estava decidida a ter uma boa noite de diversão. Já que ela estava cedendo, que pelo menos aproveitasse ao máximo a ocasião. Ponto final. Portanto, quando tocou a campainha e Sasuke a atendeu usando apenas um gorro de Papai Noel e um avental com a inscrição " _Dê um beijo no cozinheiro"_ , ela largou a bolsa com sua troca de roupa no chão e pulou em cima dele.

"Puta merda." Pego de surpresa, ele cambaleou para trás, mas conseguiu ao menos fechar a porta antes de se jogar no sofá mais próximo. Eles desabaram sobre o couro preto — um homem seminu e sua parceira para lá de determinada.

Montada sobre ele, Sakura se inclinou para a frente e o beijou com ardor. O cheiro dele tomou conta de seus sentidos, e seus mamilos endureceram, ficando dolorosamente pontudos.

Sasuke soltou um grunhido.

Sakura se sentou sobre sua volumosa ereção, um sinal claro de que ele também estava mais do que pronto para ela. Remexendo no bolso da saia, ela tirou uma camisinha e largou sobre o peito dele.

"Põe essa coisa logo."

Piscando os olhos, surpreso, Sasuke perguntou: "Assim, do nada? Oi, tudo bem, vamos trepar?".

"Está achando ruim?"

"De jeito nenhum." Enquanto ela se ajoelhava para levantar a saia, ele rasgou a embalagem do preservativo com uma pressa quase cômica. Quando olhou para cima de novo, seu olhar foi direto para o meio das pernas dela.

"Minha nossa. Sakura... Você está sem calcinha."

"Ops. Eu devo ter esquecido de vestir." Ela prendeu a bainha da saia no elástico da cintura.

Enquanto punha a camisinha, ele lambeu os lábios.

"A lista de desejos de quem estamos realizando mesmo?"

O desejo estampado nos olhos semicerrados dele a fez estremecer. O gorro de Papai Noel estava todo torto, e os cabelos, caídos sobre a testa. Somando-se a isso o fato de estar usando apenas o avental, a aparência dele deveria estar ridícula. Porém, em vez disso, ele parecia delicioso. Seus braços eram extremamente sensuais, com sua pele branca e os músculos bem definidos.

"Vem aqui." Esse comando foi emitido com uma voz rouca e sedutora que a deixou toda arrepiada, apesar de o calor da lareira aquecer a sala inteira.

"Onde?", ela perguntou baixinho, em tom de provocação.

"Até a minha boca. Eu quero lamber você todinha."

 _Claro, como não?_

Obrigando a si mesma a se mover lentamente para não parecer desesperada, Sakura se ajoelhou no sofá sobre a cabeça dele. Com um joelho apoiado em um braço do sofá e outro na borda do assento, ela se abriu inteira, proporcionando a ele uma visão ilimitada. As mãos dele subiram por suas coxas, enquanto ele respirava com a boca junto a seu sexo. Ele apertou a bunda dela, e Sakura gemeu de tesão...

E então passou a língua pelo seu sexo em uma lambida longa e caprichada.

Ela se agarrou ao sofá como se fosse uma boia salva-vidas, e começou a gemer.

Acariciando a parte posterior das coxas dela, ele continuou se fartando, deslizando a língua pela abertura de Sakura. Quando encontrava um lugarzinho que a fazia gemer mais alto, ele se concentrava por lá por um instante antes de continuar sua exploração, sem nunca deixar de voltar de tempos em tempos ao clitóris.

"Não goza agora", ele murmurou quando ela começou a tremer toda.

"Está brincando?", ela rebateu, ofegante, remexendo os quadris na boca dele. "A culpa é sua, por ser tão bom nisso."

Ele soltou um risinho de pura satisfação masculina.

"Eu quero que o meu pau esteja dentro de você quando gozar."

Ela estremeceu violentamente.

"Então é melhor você pôr logo essa camisinha."

"Eu já estou pronto, se você quiser."

"Hã?"

O sorriso de Sasuke era pura malícia.

"Acho que você acabou se distraindo um pouco."

Virando a cabeça para o outro lado do sofá, ela arregalou os olhos. Ele levantou o avental e revelou o objeto dos sonhos dela, tanto dormindo como acordada. Grosso, comprido e arqueado na direção da barriga, o pau dele a fez salivar. Não era à toa que o sujeito tinha aquele ar de "eu sei que vou enlouquecer você na cama". A foto que ela ganhou não fazia jus ao que estava vendo ao vivo e em cores.

Ela engoliu em seco e se posicionou sobre os quadris dele, e Sasuke ajeitou o pau no ângulo certo. Sentindo seu coração disparar dentro do peito, Sakura ficou parada por um instante. Se passasse daquele ponto não poderia mais voltar atrás. As coisas nunca mais seriam iguais entre eles depois que fizessem sexo. Ela seria capaz de lidar com isso? Saberia manter o distanciamento necessário?

"Sakura."

Ela o encarou fixamente.

"Esqueceu a sua lista?" O lindo rosto de Sasuke estava vermelho e sua boca estava toda melada, mas, apesar de toda a sua sensualidade, seus olhos negros transmitiam cumplicidade e desejo na mesma medida. "Não tem problema nenhum você realizar seus desejos", ele disse baixinho. "Ainda mais sendo de comum acordo entre as partes."

Ela respirou fundo, e notou a música natalina tocando ao fundo, e o cheiro de um pinheiro sem decoração encostado em um canto da sala. Caso fosse pra casa, passaria a noite sozinha. Ou então poderia ficar com Uchiha Sasuke.

Era isso que ela queria. E era Natal!

Molhada de tanta vontade, ela foi deslizando sobre ele lentamente, tomando para si o único presente que queria ganhar naquele ano. A única coisa que tinha desejado em muitos anos. Ser tocada e possuída. Ser desejada.

"Ah, isso", ele grunhiu, passando as mãos pelas coxas dela, arqueando as costas. "Minha nossa, como você é gostosa."

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo a penetração ir cada vez mais fundo. Ele a preencheu por inteiro, e sua rigidez a fez perder o fôlego. E o comprimento dele, e a largura... Quando as nádegas dela encostaram nas coxas musculosas dele, ela deixou escapar um ruído que mostrava o quanto estava entregue e fragilizada.

"Pode deixar comigo", Sasuke falou com a voz áspera quando ela se deixou cair sobre ele, toda trêmula. Ele acariciou suas costas, murmurando: "Levanta só um pouquinho... Shh, pode deixar que eu me ajeito... Assim. Agora é só ficar paradinha aí."

Ele ergueu os quadris, penetrando-a com uma estocada de tirar o fôlego.

" _Sasuke_." Ela afundou o rosto no pescoço dele, sentindo seu sexo se contrair completamente. "Ah."

Ele repetiu o movimento, entrando profundamente em sua abertura faminta.

"Está gostoso?", ele perguntou, arfando.

"Eu estou louquinha de tesão." Ela olhou para ele. Sasuke respirou fundo, e seu peito comprimiu os seios dela. Sakura desejou estar nua naquele momento, para sentir o contato de sua pele contra a dele.

"Que bom. Eu não queria ser o único a ficar assim." Segurando-a pelos quadris, ele acelerou o ritmo, deixando apenas a cabeça lá dentro antes de meter até o fundo, soltando ruídos guturais.

Gemendo baixinho, ela o segurou pelos ombros e se deixou levar pelo ritmo das pancadas do quadril dele contra o seu. Ele era tão gostoso... Tão cheiroso...

Sasuke falou por entre os dentes cerrados.

"Não precisa me esperar." Ele finalizou sua ordem com uma estocada brutal, que comprimiu o clitóris dela da maneira ideal.

Foi um orgasmo estonteante. Ela ficou paralisada, incapaz de se mover. Cada célula de seu corpo estava concentrada na contração de seu sexo em torno da infinita extensão do pau dele. Sasuke se contorceu sob ela, e depois a puxou com força contra si, rugindo no ouvido dela enquanto gozava.

Abraçada a ele, Sakura ouviu as violentas batidas de seu coração, misturadas com o ritmo suave da música, e se sentiu querida e acolhida.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, seu Natal parecia um Natal de verdade.

 **Continua...**

 _Hey, espero que tenham gostado! Essa adaptação é, na verdade, um conto, então só vai ter dois capítulos, o próximo será o último. O Sasuke tá meio OOC, mas não dá pra se fazer muito com adaptações hehe mesmo assim eu gostei muito do resultado. Semana que vem (ou antes, quem sabe) eu trago a continuação!_

 _Coisas a se observar: Adaptei de forma que a história se passa depois da guerra, Sasuke reconstruiu a Polícia de Konoha e agora é o comandante e diretor da organização. Sakura é diretora do Hospital Geral. Os dois se afastaram depois da guerra e só voltaram a se ver frequentemente agora que Sasuke faz plantão no hospital para garantir a segurança do local._

 _ **Grupo FB** : Adaptações SasuSaku_

 _ **FFnet** : /~Adattare_

 _Abraços! ;)_


	2. Capítulo Dois

**Capítulo Dois**

 _Original de Sylvia Day e adaptado por JehSanti_

 _Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura_

 _Classificação M (sério, é BEM obsceno, estejam avisadas)_

 _Capítulo final. Boa leitura!_

 **xxx**

Sasuke abraçou Sakura com força, e tentou focar sua visão em uma teia de aranha pendurada em um canto da parede, mas era praticamente impossível. Seu cérebro e seu corpo estavam em frangalhos, o que era bem curioso, considerando como ele estava energizado enquanto esperava pela chegada dela. Ele estivera preocupadíssimo, com medo de que ela não viesse. Caso isso acontecesse, os dois só se encontrariam quando o hospital reabrisse depois das férias coletivas. Se desse sorte talvez esbarraria com ela na torre do Hokage, mas era uma possibilidade bastante ínfima.

Quando ela tocou a campainha, ele foi correndo até a porta. Parecia um garoto tendo seu primeiro encontro. E, quando ela o atacou sem nenhuma reserva, ele se sentiu como um rei.

Ele sempre soube que ela seria assim, calorosa, sem pudores e gostosíssima. Nada de timidez na hora do vamos ver. Da mesma forma como quando estava em uma missão, ela se doava cem por cento ao que estava fazendo. Sorte a dele ser a pessoa em quem toda essa atenção se concentrava.

E queria continuar sendo.

Sakura se mexeu um pouco, apenas o suficiente para lembrá-los de que o pau dele ainda estava dentro dela. Suas bolas se contorceram em um último espasmo, e ele fechou os olhos de contentamento. Fazia tempo que não gozava tão gostoso, e ainda mais tempo que não transava com uma mulher de quem gostava tanto.

"Sasuke?"

"Hã?" Ele roçou o nariz no pescoço dela.

"Você não estava com nada no fogo, né?"

Ele deu um gemido antes de responder: "Não, mas o forno está aceso por causa das torradas."

Ela suspirou. "Acho melhor nós cuidarmos disso, então."

Aquele "nós" o deixou bastante satisfeito. Fazia meses que ele queria esse tipo de interação com Haruno Sakura. Relembrando, ele conseguiu identificar quando tudo começou. Ela estava na sala de descanso conversando com um médico que ele não se daria o trabalho de saber o nome, e enquanto ria de alguma coisa que ele falou, Sakura olhou para Sasuke e deu uma piscadinha.

Nesse exato momento, ele ficou caidinho por ela.

Aquela piscadela dizia muita coisa. Era um gesto brincalhão e afetuoso, e foi capaz de tocá-lo o suficiente para saber que, entre tantas mulheres no mundo, era com ela que ele queria ficar.

Saindo de cima dele com gestos cuidadosos, Sakura ficou de pé, parecendo um tanto cambaleante. Quando ele se levantou, aconteceu a mesma coisa. Suas pernas estavam bambas.

"Minha nossa, Sakura." Ele riu e a puxou mais para perto. "Você acabou comigo."

Ela ficava linda toda vermelhinha, e ele não queria largá-la, mas tinha um jantar para fazer. Para reconquistá-la, ele precisaria de muito mais que suas habilidades na cama.

Depois de um rápido beijinho no nariz, ele foi para a cozinha. Apanhou a bolsa dela no caminho, deixou-a sobre uma cadeira da mesa de jantar e deu uma olhada na etiqueta pendurada na alça.

"Kumagai Sakura?", ele perguntou, enquanto tirava e descartava a camisinha. Ela estava arrumando a saia, e respondeu sem olhar para ele.

"Meu nome de casada."

"Eu não sabia que você tinha se casado." Ele abriu a torneira e ficou observando a reação dela enquanto lavava as mãos.

"Não é o tipo de assunto que surge nas conversas toda hora, e eu não gosto de falar sobre isso."

"Foi tão ruim assim, é?" Sasuke secou as mãos e acendeu o fogo sob uma panela com água. "Quer um vinho? Uma cerveja?"

"Uma cerveja cairia bem, obrigada." Sakura se sentou em um banquinho ao lado do balcão. "Não foi ruim. Só não foi bom."

Ele pegou duas garrafas long neck na geladeira, abriu as tampas com a mão e pôs uma diante dela.

"Faz quanto tempo que vocês se separaram?"

"Uns dois anos. Deveria ter sido até antes, mas nós dois custamos a aceitar o fato de que não estava dando certo."

Ele segurou a mão dela e deu um leve apertão.

"Você detesta admitir que está errada. É por isso que é uma kunoichi tão boa."

"Obrigada." O elogio fez os olhos dela brilharem. "Hiro e eu nunca deveríamos ter casado. Éramos amigos na época do treinamento com Tsunade-sama, e só. Ele era um galinha, eu nunca pensei em nada mais sério. Mas por algum motivo acabamos juntos depois da guerra, e até hoje não sei como nem por quê."

"Por amor?"

"Era o que eu pensava, mas na verdade acho que só casei porque 'estava na hora', sabe como é? Hiro falou que estava na idade de se casar. Todos os amigos dele estavam casados, e acho que ele se sentiu meio perdido."

"Eu entendo", ele admitiu, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a superfície de granito.

Ela franziu o nariz para ele, e isso fez com que Sasuke se lembrasse de que pouco tempo antes estava dentro dela, segurando-a a seu bel-prazer, com liberdade para tocá-la como quisesse. Era a primeira vez que não se esqueceu de sexo logo depois de ter feito. Transar com Sakura era um bônus para a relação entre eles, e não o único motivo para os dois se relacionarem.

Só faltava transformar aquela relação amigável-profissional, que já existia, em algo pessoal. E, era preciso admitir, no passado ele se esforçava justamente no sentido contrário.

"Vocês, homens, também sentem aquela vontade inexplicável de casar?" Ele riu.

"Como se o nosso corpo estivesse programado para isso?"

"Pois é."

"Acho que no fundo o que mais conta é a pressão social. Se o sujeito passa dos trinta e continua solteiro, até as mulheres começam a achar que tem alguma coisa errada com ele, caso contrário já teria se acertado com alguém." Ele se virou, abriu a geladeira e retirou os ingredientes com os quais faria uma salada. Sasuke era um cara simples. Um espaguete, uma salada e umas torradas eram a única coisa que ele se sentia seguro para cozinhar. "Quanto a mim, eu não me importo com o que os outros pensam."

"Isso está na cara."

O tom irônico na voz dela o fez olhar para trás. Sakura estava sorrindo.

"Essa história de lista de desejos foi uma péssima ideia, mas sou obrigada a dizer que valeu a pena, só por poder ver você vestido assim."

"Está tirando sarro de mim, é?" Aquilo era algo que o deixou um tanto apreensivo. Assim como qualquer pessoa sensata, ele não queria fazer papel de ridículo na frente de alguém com quem queria fazer sexo. Abaixado da maneira como estava, com certeza ela estava tendo acesso visual a tudo que seu corpo tinha para oferecer.

"Não." O olhar no rosto dela era caloroso e malicioso. "Na verdade estou até impressionada por você ter confiança suficiente para se vestir desse jeito. Eu não sei se teria coragem de fazer isso."

"Se dependesse de mim", ele se virou com os braços carregados de verduras e legumes, os quais despejou sobre a bancada, " _você_ estaria só com o gorro. Esse é o meu desejo de Natal."

"Sabe de uma coisa…" Ela começou a girar a garrafa entre os dedos.

"O quê?"

Ela suspirou.

"Pensei que, quando a questão do sexo estivesse resolvida, eu ia me sentir mais tranquila."

"A questão do sexo não está 'resolvida'", ele rebateu, tirando uma faca do bloco de madeira a seu lado. "Pode falar o que você está pensando. Quem está usando um gorro de Papai Noel, um avental e mais nada sou eu, não tem por que você ficar tímida."

"Obrigada", ela respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do rótulo que estava arrancando da garrafa de cerveja. "Não me importa por que você fez isso, se foi só para transar comigo ou não, mas para mim significou muita coisa você ter se dado a esse trabalho."

Sasuke parou de cortar o pepino que estava fatiando e olhou pra ela.

"Não foi trabalho nenhum, Sakura. Eu gosto de poder dar o que você quer, de ver você sorrindo."

Ela soltou o ar com força e ficou mexendo na gola da blusa com os dedos.

"Você precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa?"

Não era muito comum ela ficar assim tão nervosa, mudando de assunto o tempo todo, como se não estivesse sabendo lidar com a situação. Ele sabia que muita coisa havia acontecido entre os dois em pouquíssimo tempo — a foto, a lista de desejos, o sexo. Antes da troca de presentes de amigo secreto, os dois não passavam de ex-companheiros de equipe com uma relação distante. Pouco tempo depois, eram amantes. Sasuke teve pelo menos dois meses para entender o que sentia por ela. Sakura só teve algumas poucas horas. Ela só estava pedindo um tempo para pensar, e ele não via problema nenhum nisso.

"Não, está tudo sob controle. Você pode ir ver um pouco de tevê ou coisa do tipo. Daqui a pouco já vai estar tudo pronto."

"Certo. Vou jogar uma água no corpo, então."

Ele apontou para o corredor levantando o queixo.

"Primeira porta à direita."

Sakura olhou no fundo dos olhos de Sasuke por um bom tempo, e sentiu que estava encrencada. Ele não estava com aquela cara de "valeu pela trepada, agora pode ir". Não, ele parecia estar tranquilo e à vontade com a presença dela. E ela estava adorando isso.

De alguma forma, ela conseguiu chegar ao banheiro, onde se apoiou contra a pia e se olhou no espelho. O brilho que havia em seus olhos a fez enrubescer e fazer uma careta.

Que droga, ela não precisava daquilo, muito menos naquele momento! Se começar um relacionamento não estava em seus planos nem em condições ideais, o que dizer da possibilidade de se apaixonar - novamente - por um cara cujo prazo de validade estava inscrito na testa, e obviamente não era dos mais longos?

Ela não tinha aprendido nada com sua experiência com Hiro?

Pelo jeito não.

Depois que terminasse de jantar, ela iria pra casa. Ambos já tinham conseguido o que queriam.

Estava na hora de pensar em minimizar o estrago.

 **xxx**

"Estava uma delícia."

Sakura sorriu para Sasuke depois de baixar o garfo, sem constrangimento nenhum por ter limpado o prato. Eles já tinham almoçado juntos muitas vezes e, depois de um elogio que ele fez ao apetite saudável dela, Sakura deixou de se preocupar em manter as aparências.

"Ou você é generosa demais, ou estava com muita fome." Ele se levantou e tirou o prato dela da pequena mesa de jantar de carvalho. Adornada com um enfeite com pinhas e três velas vermelhas, tinha um aspecto acolhedor e surpreendente. Depois de tantos anos longe da vila, havia muita coisa que ela não sabia sobre ele, mas queria descobrir. Sasuke não era o homem ideal para namorar, mas era um sujeito fascinante, um grande shinobi e um ótimo amigo, pelo que ouvira Naruto dizer.

Ela o observou enquanto ele se movia pela cozinha, flexionando as nádegas a cada passo. As aparições casuais do pau dele a mantinham com tesão o tempo todo, obrigando-a a comprimir o guardanapo junto à testa úmida. Ele era também um amante carinhoso, mas disso ela sempre desconfiou, e já tinha escutado comentários a respeito pelas fofoqueiras da vila.

A vontade de ir embora, que ela sentiu no banheiro, se tornou ainda mais forte.

Estava na hora de ir pra casa.

Ela ficou de pé e apanhou a bolsa. Era falta de educação sair sem nem se oferecer para ajudar a lavar as louças, mas um pouco de animosidade entre eles viria a calhar.

"O que você está fazendo?", ele perguntou atrás dela, ainda a uma distância segura.

"Eu já estou indo", ela falou com uma casualidade forçada, sentindo seu coração disparar. "Obrigada pelo convite, eu adorei."

Um instante depois, um corpo firme e rígido a pressionava por trás, deixando-a esmagada contra a mesa.

"Fala comigo, Sakura." As mãos dele estavam espalmadas sobre a superfície de madeira, impossibilitando-a de se mover.

"Foi o que eu fiz durante o jantar inteiro."

"Sobre tudo, menos sobre nós."

"Não existe essa história de 'nós'."

Ele enfiou uma das mãos no bolso da saia dela.

"Quantas camisinhas você trouxe? Pelo jeito, mais de dez." Ele jogou uma sobre a mesa. "A sua intenção era passar a noite toda aqui. E agora, do nada, resolve ir embora?"

"Pois é." Ela respirou fundo. "Eu não esperava que você fosse tão bom. Já matou toda a minha vontade logo de cara."

"Conversa-fiada. A sua vontade continua a mesma de quando pulou em cima de mim." Ele a segurou pela garganta, puxou sua cabeça para trás e mordeu de leve sua orelha. Ela estremeceu. "Está com medo de quê?"

Ela ficou toda tensa.

"Eu não estou com medo. Só acho que nós dois já conseguimos o que queríamos, e que é melhor parar por aqui antes que as coisas se compliquem."

"Adivinha só?" Sasuke flexionou os joelhos e começou a esfregar o pau duro na bunda dela. Em algum momento da caminhada da cozinha à sala de jantar ele havia tirado o avental. Com apenas o tecido fino da saia entre eles, ela sentiu cada milímetro da excitação dele. "Eu ainda não consegui o que queria, e as coisas já se complicaram."

"Sasuke…" Ela fechou os olhos e gemeu quando ele agarrou um de seus seios. Sua pele ficou quente. De repente, ela estava mais do que simplesmente excitada — estava em chamas, se derretendo toda. Ele tinha um cheiro delicioso, e um toque ainda melhor. Ela pensava nele o tempo todo, mas eram sempre devaneios mais carnais. Uma trepada em sua mesa, ou na dele. Botões voando pela sala toda. Carícias violentas, lábios marcados. Ela nunca havia imaginado tanta gentileza, tanta preocupação com seus sentimentos e seu prazer.

"Você tinha uma lista de desejos, Sakura. Um monte de fantasias comigo. Me diz por que não quer mais realizá-las." Os dedos dele acariciaram seu mamilo, durinho e sensível.

"As fantasias não foram feitas para virar realidade."

"As minhas, sim. E as suas também."

"Esse é o problema", ela murmurou.

Com a mão que estava em um de seus seios, ele levantou sua saia, segurando-a com força. Ela deveria fazer alguma coisa para detê-lo, sair logo daquela posição. Ele não iria mantê-la ali contra sua vontade, apesar de ainda estar com uma das mãos em seu pescoço e o antebraço colado junto a seu corpo. No entanto, faltava a disposição necessária para isso. Fazia tanto tempo que ela não se sentia desejada daquela maneira que não teve coragem de dispensá-lo.

"A realidade assustou você?", ele murmurou no ouvido. "Você gosta de mim, Sakura? Nem que seja só um pouquinho?"

 _Até demais._

Ela sentiu suas nádegas se desnudarem, e logo depois o contato do corpo dele, com o pau duro e quente contra sua pele.

Ele abriu a boca e a passou pelo pescoço dela.

"Não vai embora." Ele enfiou a mão sob sua saia, abriu-a com os dedos e acariciou seu clitóris. Primeiro uma carícia leve, depois com um movimento circular. "Fica comigo."

"Sasuke." Sakura fechou os olhos e soltou um gemido baixinho. Ela estava molhada, e louca por ele, sedenta pelo afeto que ele parecia tão disposto a oferecer, e ficou assustada com a própria carência. Até aquela noite, ela ainda não havia se dado conta do quanto vinha se sentindo sozinha.

"Abre essa camisinha", ele pediu com a voz áspera.

Ela tateou em busca da embalagem, voltando ao estado de espírito em que estava quando chegou. _Aproveita_ , era o que dizia sua inner. _Só mais uma vez._

"A gente se dá tão bem, Sakura." Abrindo as pernas dela, ele a penetrou com dois dedos e começou a masturbá-la com movimentos profundos. "Em todos os sentidos que importam." A mão que estava na garganta dela desceu até um dos seios. Estava ainda mais duro, cheio de desejo por ele. Com seus dedos habilidosos, ele beliscou um mamilo sobre a camisa fina e o sutiã de cetim. Um calor se espalhou pelo corpo dela, e fez sua respiração se acelerar.

"Pronto." Ela jogou o braço para trás com a embalagem aberta na mão.

Sasuke pegou a camisinha com os dedos trêmulos. Sakura esteve prestes a ir embora. Parecia mais do que disposta a isso. Chegou a se levantar para sair. E ele tinha certeza de que, caso não conseguisse segurá-la naquele momento, nunca mais conseguiria.

"Se apoia na mesa", ele falou secamente.

Com os dedos dele enfiados em sua abertura molhada, ela ensaiou um protesto.

"Calma", ele disse, empurrando-a de leve para curvá-la sobre a mesa. "Eu vou enfiar o pau em você, em vez dos dedos."

Ele contemplou aquela visão erótica enquanto punha o preservativo. Apesar de já tê-la imaginado sem roupa muitas vezes quando a via no trabalho, ele não conseguiu chegar nem perto da imagem real. Os lábios dela eram carnudos, inchados, tentadores. Ele sentiu vontade de lambê-la de novo, e com um rápido movimento da língua a fez estremecer. Segurando o próprio pau, ele se esfregou no clitóris dela, para deixá-la ainda mais molhada, contorcendo-se toda de tesão por ele.

Em seguida, ele a segurou pelos quadris e a penetrou fundo.

"Ah!", ela murmurou, arranhando a mesa com as unhas.

Ela estava quentinha e apertadinha, como um punho fechado.

"Caralho", ele murmurou, sentindo seu saco se contrair. Ele tirou seu pau por um momento e ficou observando a excitação dela antes de pôr de novo para dentro. Agarrando-a pelos quadris, ele acompanhou a penetração com os olhos, deliciando-se com a imagem que gostaria de ver fazia tanto tempo.

"Sasuke."

O som de seu nome sendo falado em um tom de voz tão melancólico o fez sentir um aperto no peito. Inclinando-se para a frente, ele entrelaçou os dedos com os dela e começou a meter mais de leve, com a barriga encostada às costas dela. A respiração ofegante de Sakura o incitou a dobrar os joelhos para poder penetrá-la de baixo para cima, com mais força.

Com o rosto encostado no ombro dela, Sasuke perguntou: "Como você pode querer abrir mão disto, Sakura?".

Ela respondeu com um gemido e elevou os quadris, para que ele pudesse entrar ainda mais fundo. Sasuke afastou as pernas para poder pegar impulso e dar as estocadas que a faziam gemer e o deixavam maluco. Levando uma das mãos a um dos seios dela, ele a segurava com a outra, para mantê-la no lugar enquanto a fazia tremer enfiando com força.

"Me dá uma chance", ele pediu, quase sem fôlego, abalado pela vontade de gozar e pela necessidade de que ela ficasse por perto até ser convencida a mudar de ideia.

"Você… Não sabe…"

Ele enfiou a mão por baixo do corpo dela e segurou o clitóris com os dedos, entrando ainda mais fundo. Ela gozou soltando um berro, contraindo o pau dele e fazendo-o jorrar com uma massagem sensual.

"Me dá uma chance, porra."

A resposta afirmativa dela saiu em um sussurro, mas ele ouviu. Ele gozou silenciosamente, com os dentes cerrados, sem parar de se mexer enquanto se esvaziava dentro dela.

Naquele momento, ele deveria poder respirar aliviado, sentir-se um pouco mais seguro.

Mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

 **xxx**

Ela acordou com um barulho de papel sendo amassado. Espreguiçando-se no sofá de couro, Sakura abriu os olhos, virou a cabeça e deu de cara com Sasuke embrulhando alguns presentes. Ou melhor, tentando fazer isso.

"Você está destruindo esse papel de presente", ela murmurou, se lembrando vagamente de ter sido carregada da sala de jantar até o sofá. O fogo ainda crepitava de leve, a música continuava tocando baixinho. Apesar de estar em um lugar estranho, ela se sentia em casa ali.

Vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom cinza surrada, Sasuke estava sentado ao alcance de sua mão. Ele se virou e apoiou o braço sobre as pernas dela.

"Estou tentando não fazer isso, mas, quanto mais eu tento, pior fica."

"Precisa de ajuda?"

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e abriu um sorriso de menino. Com a barba por fazer e os cabelos despenteados, estava quase bonito demais para ser verdade. Inclinado sobre ela daquela maneira, a musculatura do peito e dos braços sobressaía de maneira marcante. Ela hesitou por um instante, mas não resistiu à vontade de tocar os cabelos dele. Eram grossos e sedosos, e renovaram seu desejo. Quando ele se virou para beijar seu pulso, ela sentiu um leve frio na barriga.

Não seria nada fácil esquecê-lo de novo.

Soltando um suspiro resignado, ela se sentou e se ajeitou às costas dele, envolvendo-o com as coxas. Ele se recostou nela e bocejou. Ela olhou no relógio do aparador da lareira e viu que eram duas da manhã.

"Também, cansado como está, você não vai conseguir embrulhar nada.", ela comentou. "Por que você não dorme um pouco? Amanhã eu te ensino a fazer isso."

Ele a abraçou pelas panturrilhas e a olhou de baixo para cima. "Se eu dormir, você ainda vai estar aqui amanhã de manhã?"

"Ai, Sasuke." Sakura encostou o rosto na cabeça dele. "Não seja bobo."

"Você está falando com um cara que fez o jantar pelado."

Passando a boca nos cabelos dele, ela resolveu mudar de assunto.

"Você tem fita dupla face?"

"Hã? Acho que vem safadeza por aí…"

Ela riu e se apaixonou um pouco mais.

"Para os presentes."

"Ah… Que pena. Não. Só durex comum mesmo."

"Muito bem, então, seu tarado." Ela olhou para trás. "Vamos ver o que temos aqui."

Ele se virou e a beijou no rosto.

O coração dela começou a bater a mil, e ela precisou limpar a garganta antes de falar.

"Você deixou sobrar muito papel nas pontas. É por isso que está tão difícil dobrar sem amassar."

Sasuke pegou a tesoura e cortou os excessos.

"Só isso? Agora vai dar?"

"Sim." Ela pôs os braços sob os dele e mostrou como dobrar as pontas.

"Agora é só colar."

"Aqui?" A voz dele se tornou mais grave. Com os seios contraídos nas costas dele e o nariz perto do pescoço, a intimidade entre os dois era inegável.

"Isso mesmo", ela murmurou, largando o presente e se recostando de volta. Ele segurou as mãos dela antes que seus corpos se afastassem.

Fazendo-a segurar em seu peitoral, Sasuke murmurou: "Quero você tocando em mim".

Ela engoliu em seco, sentindo aquela pele quente. E, com a ponta dos dedos, acariciou de leve os mamilos dele. Soltando um gemido, ele baixou os braços para as laterais do corpo.

Ele se recostou no colo dela de novo, e a visão de seu rosto enquanto sentia prazer foi mais do que ela era capaz de suportar. Sakura desviou os olhos e observou a mesa de centro, a tevê de tela plana e a árvore de Natal perto da porta de vidro.

"Você não vai enfeitar a árvore?", ela perguntou.

"Não." A voz dele saiu em um murmúrio grave. "Comprei a árvore por sua causa e esqueci as porcarias dos enfeites."

As mãos dela pararam de se mexer.

"Por minha causa?" _Ai, meu Deus. Acho que vou chorar._

"Isso mesmo. Eu percebi por aquele seu bloquinho e pela arvorezinha na sua mesa que você deve gostar de verdade do Natal. Eu também gosto, mas como a ceia vai ser na casa do Naruto, nem comprei uma árvore. Mas, para você, eu senti que precisava criar um clima natalino na casa." Ela se virou e sentou no colo dele. Frente a frente, os dois ficaram se olhando. "Desculpa por ter esquecido os enfeites."

Ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos e a beijou.

Ao contrário do beijo ardente e possessivo que eles trocaram no escritório, aquele foi mais carinhoso, acariciando-a de leve com a língua. Sakura o envolveu nos braços e o beijou com toda a sua vontade. Com gratidão. Com desejo. Com amor.

Ela se afastou e respirou fundo.

"E o que _você_ quer de Natal?"

"Isso que estou fazendo. Amor com você." Sasuke mexeu os quadris, e ela notou o quanto ele estava excitado.

Era um presente que dispensava embrulhos. E palavras. Ela levantou a saia, e ele abaixou as calças. Ela o envolveu. Primeiro com a camisinha, depois com seu corpo. Ele grunhiu, ela gemeu alto. Eles foram se movendo juntos, sem a pressa das vezes anteriores. Com as mãos nos ombros dele, ela o acolheu profundamente, se erguendo e descendo novamente no ritmo dos sons que ele fazia. Contraindo os músculos para acariciá-lo por dentro. Tirando a blusa e o sutiã para sentir o toque dele na pele nua.

"Eu queria você", ele disse com a voz rouca, controlando os quadris dela com as mãos trêmulas. "Tanto, tanto… Minha nossa, você é demais."

Sakura continuou sem pressa, fazendo de tudo para prolongar o tempo que ainda tinham juntos, que inevitavelmente chegaria ao fim.

O dia não demorou a amanhecer. Quando a luz do sol que surgia no céu entrou na sala através da porta de vidro, ela cobriu Sasuke com um cobertor e apanhou sua bolsa.

"Feliz Natal", ela sussurrou, parando por um instante na porta para vê-lo dormindo no sofá uma última vez.

O clique da fechadura serviu como o adeus que ela não foi capaz de dizer.

 **xxx**

"Ora, que surpresa", disse Karin ao abrir a porta. "Faz mais de um ano que você não aparece na minha casa, Uchiha Sasuke. E estava com uma aparência muito melhor da última vez."

Ele balançou a cabeça, ignorando o comentário.

"Preciso de um favor, Karin, e espero que você não me considere um canalha por estar pedindo isso. Você sabe onde a Sakura está morando?"

A ruiva de cabelos espetados piscou os olhos várias vezes, surpresa.

"Uau. Espera aí. Não era bem isso que eu esperava."

Ela bufou e abriu caminho para ele.

"Entra."

Sasuke obedeceu, mas ficou parado perto da porta. Três dias haviam se passado sem que tivesse notícias de Sakura. Caso não conseguisse encontrá-la logo, ele acabaria enlouquecendo.

Karin o encarou por um momento, e depois foi até o balcão da cozinha, onde estava sua bolsa.

"Eu não quero mais nada com você, pode acreditar." Ela pegou um bloco e uma caneta. Enquanto escrevia, ela falou: "Mas sou obrigada a perguntar o que você viu na Sakura".

"Porra. Que tipo de pergunta é essa?" Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

"Sei lá. Eu só queria saber se o que dizem por aí é verdade. Que a gente precisa se fazer de difícil pra arrumar um bom partido." Ela foi até ele e entregou um pedaço de papel com um endereço anotado.

Ele respirou aliviado, e enfiou o cartão no bolso.

"Acho que no começo esse joguinho é divertido. Mas agora está me dando nos nervos. Eu agradeço, Karin. De verdade."

"Ei, Sasuke."

Ele parou na porta, deixando bem clara sua impaciência.

"Quê?"

"Você não vai até lá agora, não é? A Sakura e o Satoshi estavam…"

"E quem é esse Satoshi, porra?" Todos os músculos de seu corpo ficaram tensos ao ouvir o nome de Sakura ser vinculado ao de outro sujeito.

Karin arregalou os olhos.

"Ai, merda… Você não sabe."

"Claro que não." Ele voltou a entrar na casa. "Mas você vai me contar."

Ela suspirou.

"É melhor você sentar um pouco."

 **xxx**

Pela janela de um café e alguns metros de distância, Sasuke viu Sakura virar a esquina e caminhar pelo cimento gelado da calçada até a porta da frente. A casa onde ela morava tinha um estilo antigo e aconchegante, com toques pessoais bastante evidentes. Ela parecia triste, e ele sabia por quê. Ele a viu sair com Kumagai Satoshi apenas uma hora antes, mas agora estava sozinha.

Sakura tinha uma família.

 _Ele_ era o intruso.

Respirando fundo para tomar coragem, ele saiu no tempo frio e bateu a porta do estabelecimento forte suficiente para chamar a atenção dela. Sakura olhou para trás e deteve o passo de repente. Ele caminhou em sua direção com passos decididos, em parte furioso e em parte magoado mesmo.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?", ela questionou, em um tom de voz baixo, mas que denotava certo pânico.

Ele não respondeu. Em vez disso, tirou as mãos do bolso do casaco, puxou-a para perto e a beijou na boca. Quando os lábios dos dois se encontraram, ele gemeu. Quando a hesitação dela se transformou em ardor, ele teve certeza de que ainda havia uma chance.

Ela ainda o queria.

Ele a ergueu do chão e a carregou no colo até a porta da casa.

"Abre."

"Sasuke…"

"E é melhor abrir logo, se não quiser que os vizinhos vejam."

Com as mãos trêmulas, Sakura enfiou a chave na fechadura e, quando virou a maçaneta, eles entraram e ele bateu a porta atrás de si com o pé. Ela se virou, e ele a prensou contra a parede do hall.

"Eu senti sua falta", ele disse com a voz embargada, com as mãos inquietas, tentando apalpá-la através do sobretudo grosso que vestia. "Senti sua falta a cada minuto desde que você foi embora."

"Não faz isso comigo, Sasuke." Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e prendeu a respiração quando os dentes dele roçaram seu pescoço. "Nós tínhamos um acordo. A lista de desejos, e depois assunto encerrado."

"Mas o nosso assunto ainda não está encerrado", ele argumentou. "Não estamos nem perto disso. E, se depender de mim, não vai se encerrar nunca."

"Quê?"

Sakura encarou o rosto bonito de Sasuke, com sua expressão irritada, e achou que fosse desmaiar. A barba estava por fazer, e os olhos estavam vermelhos com o sharingan. Os cabelos estavam desgrenhados de tanto passar os dedos, e a boca, contorcida. Ele parecia estar sofrendo o diabo, mas mesmo assim o coração dela bateu mais forte ao vê-lo.

"Eu te amo, Sakura." Ele pegou a mão dela e a posicionou sobre seu coração. "Está sentindo? Isso é puro pânico. Estou morrendo de medo de que você diga que isso não basta se for a única coisa que eu tenho a oferecer."

As lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto dela.

"O Satoshi..."

"Você devia ter me contado que tinha adotado uma criança, Sakura. Não consigo entender por que você não fez isso." Sasuke abriu a jaqueta dela e jogou no chão.

"Agora você já sabe por que as coisas entre nós não vão dar certo", ela falou com a voz trêmula.

"Eu não sei de porra nenhuma, Sakura. Porque você não me conta." Ele enfiou as mãos por baixo da blusa dela e apertou seus seios. Ela se derreteu toda nas mãos dele. "Pensa rápido. Lá na cama ou aqui no chão."

"Meu Deus."

Ela foi caminhando pelo corredor com passos cambaleantes, e ele foi atrás. Com os olhos arregalados e o coração disparado, ela viu quando ele tirou a jaqueta e a camisa. Quando ele começou a abrir a braguilha, ela engoliu em seco. O amante carinhoso de três noites antes não estava mais lá, e a excitação que ela sentiu a deixou até tonta.

"Sasuke…"

"Eu tiraria essa blusa se fosse você, porque a coisa vai ficar quente." Ele abaixou as calças o suficiente apenas para liberar o pau duro e as bolas. Depois sacou uma camisinha do bolso de trás e avançou ameaçadoramente na direção dela.

Arrancando a blusa por cima da cabeça, ela apertou o passo e quase correu a distância restante até o quarto. Sasuke foi logo atrás. Ela estava quase no pé da cama quando enfim se livrou do sutiã. Logo em seguida, ele estava em cima dela, com seu corpo esguio a encobrindo. Ela sentiu os pelos do peito dele em seus mamilos e respirou fundo, abrindo a boca para receber uma língua ávida. Um grunhido grave reverberou pelo corpo de Sasuke, e ele deu um puxão nas calças dela.

"Tira."

Ela se debatia desesperadamente, mexendo as pernas.

"Estou tentando."

"Tenta com mais vontade."

Abrindo um sorriso, ela se despiu e logo sentiu a mão dele no meio de suas pernas, acariciando seu sexo e massageando o clitóris. O sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto em um instante — ela começou a gemer e se arquear na direção dele.

"Você sentiu minha falta?", ele murmurou, mordendo a orelha dela.

"Senti… Humm… demais."

Dois dedos a penetraram, deixando-a ainda mais molhada.

"Abre as pernas."

Sasuke montou sobre ela, arreganhando ainda mais suas coxas com os quadris antes de possuí-la com uma estocada profunda, de tirar o fôlego.

Depois a segurou pelos cabelos e começou a meter com força.

"Sasuke!" Sakura se contorceu sob seu corpo, tentando se mover, mas imobilizada pelos cabelos e pelo pau dele.

Sasuke apoiou todo o seu peso em um dos cotovelos e usou a mão livre para erguer a perna dela e apoiar sobre seu quadril, para poder entrar ainda mais fundo. Ela ficou só observando, ofegante, sentindo cada nervo de seu corpo se retesar. A cintura dos jeans dele roçava na parte interior de suas coxas, um lembrete constante da urgência e do desespero de Sasuke para tê-la.

"O assunto entre nós não é só sexo", ele insistiu, ofegante.

"Eu sei." Ela pôs as mãos sobre as costas suadas dele.

"Não é só um casinho temporário."

"E-eu…" Ela sentia o pau dele deslizando dentro de seu corpo. "Eu sei."

Afundando o rosto no pescoço dela, ele falou no ouvido dela: "Eu te amo". Ela se derreteu de vez, e se deixou invadir por um orgasmo que a fez gritar com força o nome dele, e Sasuke a encheu de amor. E esperança.

Sasuke puxou o rosto dela para junto de seu ombro suado e falou: "Conversa comigo, Sakura. Me diz o que está pensando, para a gente poder se acertar".

Ela encolheu os ombros, desanimada.

"Não sei nem por onde começar."

"Começa pelo seu ex-marido", ele sugeriu. "Me conta sobre ele."

"Hiro é um cara legal. É bonito e charmoso, e um bom pai. Só não conseguiu manter o compromisso comigo. Acho que ele até queria, mas não conseguiu."

"Querida, eu não sou como ele. Posso até ter esperado a vida toda pra enxergar você, mas isso não significa que não sei assumir um compromisso."

"Ele arruma uma namorada nova a cada mês", ela continuou. "Satoshi tem um bloquinho onde o pai anota o nome delas, para ele não se confundir. Isso já aconteceu, e foi uma tremenda confusão." Ela começou a passar a mão no quadril dele. "Eu não posso fazer isso com o meu filho, Sasuke."

Ele a acariciou com o rosto.

"Não é isso que estou pedindo. Só estou pedindo para você me deixar entrar na sua vida, e de forma permanente. Só quero poder te amar, e estar ao seu lado. Você não vai se arrepender."

Quando viu o brilho nos olhos negros de Sasuke, o coração dela amoleceu.

"Eu estou com medo. E não só pelo meu filho. Por mim também."

"Eu sei. Eu também estou com medo." Ele a beijou na boca. "Estou com medo de que você não queira nada comigo porque não confia em mim."

As três noites que passou sem ele haviam sido difíceis. Ela sentiu falta de seu toque, de fazer amor com ele, de se sentir amada e querida. E também da maneira como ele - surpreendentemente - a fazia rir, e de como mudava quando estava a seu lado.

"Eu quero poder confiar em você", ela sussurrou.

"E pode confiar. Escuta só uma coisa, Sakura." Ele se apoiou sobre um dos cotovelos e olhou bem para ela. "Só porque você tem um filho não significa que a sua vida acabou."

"Mas significa que as minhas vontades não vêm mais em primeiro lugar. Eu não posso…" Ela fechou os olhos. "Você não entende. Não foi nada fácil para o Sato. Eu fiquei arrasada quando me separei. E eu nem amava mais o Hiroshi quando acabou."

"Mas você me ama. De novo." Sasuke segurou o rosto dela com as mãos. "Um pouco. Pelo menos o suficiente para ficar com medo. E eu fico feliz com isso, porque sou louco por você."

A expressão no rosto dele mostrava que suas palavras eram sinceras, que ele estava se abrindo totalmente.

"E-eu não sei o que dizer."

"É só dizer que vai me dar uma chance. Você está acostumada a levar sua vida do seu jeito, e isso vai continuar acontecendo. Eu só quero ser alguém com quem você possa contar. Alguém para abraçar você quando estiver cansada, e para fazer amor com você quando não estiver. Quero ser a pessoa que você vai encontrar todos os dias quando chegar em casa."

"Nada de dormir aqui, pelo menos por enquanto", ela avisou, sentindo que precisava pôr um freio nas ilusões românticas dele.

"Nós podemos nos encontrar na hora do almoço."

"E eu não vou poder ficar com você todas as noites. Não dá para ser mãe e namorada o tempo todo. Sato só vai para a casa do pai a cada quinze dias, e em alguns feriados."

"Eu sei que a sua prioridade é o seu filho. E aceito numa boa. Na verdade, isso me faz te amar ainda mais."

As lágrimas de Sakura não paravam de cair, e o nó na garganta dificultava sua fala.

"O Sato pode não gostar de você logo de cara."

Sasuke a puxou mais para perto.

"Eu sei disso também."

Sakura franziu a testa.

"Você já namorou alguma mulher que tinha filhos antes?"

"Não. Mas o Juugo se casou com uma mulher que tinha uma situação parecida com a sua. Eu conversei com ela, a Ayuki, para tentar entender o seu ponto de vista."

"Ah, é?" O fato de Sasuke conversar com os amigos a respeito de seus sentimentos por ela a fez chorar ainda mais. Ela o abraçou com força, transmitindo silenciosamente toda a sua gratidão.

"Eu queria saber o que esperar. E não teria vindo até aqui se não soubesse o que estava fazendo. Não seria justo com nenhum de nós dois."

"Então você sabe que não vai ser fácil."

"Eu não estou querendo que seja fácil, meu amor. Só estou pedindo uma chance para fazer você feliz."

Ela não sabia mais se ria ou chorava, então fez as duas coisas.

"Você é o cara perfeito pra mim. Sempre foi." Beijando-o no rosto, ela o rolou de costas e montou sobre ele. "Nós passamos o ano todo tão perto, e eu não conseguia me reaproximar."

"Eu te amo, Sakura." O sorriso dele fez seu coração se acelerar. Com uma mecha de cabelo caída sobre o rosto, ele parecia mais novo, e mais vulnerável. Deitado sobre sua colcha com desenhos natalinos, era o presente mais perfeito que ela poderia querer.

Ela o beijou na boca.

"Você fez todos os meus desejos se tornarem realidade."

"Na verdade…" Ele sorriu. "Nós esquecemos de um."

"Ah, foi?" Quando entendeu do que ele estava falando, ela abriu um sorriso malicioso. "Pois é, foi mesmo."

Lambendo os lábios, Sakura foi descendo pelo corpo dele.

Sasuke fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro de satisfação.

"Feliz Natal para mim."

 **FIM.**

 **Espero que tenham gostado. Se restou alguma dúvida, me avisem pra eu tentar explicar. Como é uma adaptação, tive que fazer o possível para que fique próximo do universo natural… Nesse capítulo vemos que depois da guerra, Sakura desistiu de Sasuke, se afastou dele, se casou com outro homem (Hiroshi) e adotou uma criança (Satoshi), se separou e, alguns meses antes dessa história começar, ele começou a patrulhar o hospital, o que fazia que se vissem quase todos os dias. Com o tempo, Sasuke se interessou por ela e dentro dela reascendeu a chama da paixão que já havia tido por ele, e aí tudo isso aí aconteceu. Pelo menos foi isso que eu quis passar (risos).**

 **Em breve trarei mais uma twoshot adaptada do mesmo livro que esse curta saiu. Se chamará Sangue e Rosas. Lembrando que eu só escrevo/leio UN, então será mais uma UN adaptada cheio de saliências pra vocês! Beijos e até semana que vem!**


End file.
